The Pressures Of Love
by awkwardfangirlwritesfanfiction
Summary: With Harry and Ginny living together and getting married, Ron is starting to feel the pressures to do the same with Hermione. Will this tear Ron and Hermione apart?
1. We're Engaged!

'Blimey, I'm in heaven!' I thought as I stared down at the mountain of food in front of me. I reach down and grab a chicken leg, open my mouth ready to taste its deliciousness…

"RON!"

Huh? What was that? … Never mind, back to that chicken leg. Where's it gone? The food is disappearing before my eyes and suddenly I'm in bed with my eyes half open.

"Ronald, get up breakfast is ready and Ginny has an announcement!"

"Huh?"

When I finally wake up properly, I see a mass of brown hair disappear through my doorway. Sighing, I get up, grab my clothes and head into the bathroom to take a shower. I wipe the sleep off my eyes, thinking of what Ginny's going to tell us…she better not be pregnant! She's way too young and does it have to be with my best friend? Her and Harry are moving way too fast I mean…they live together for Merlins sake! Hermione and I still are stuck in my room at The Burrow, its ok and all...but we never get 2 minutes on our own and it's starting to get annoying.

I slowly make my way downstairs, hearing the loud chatter from all my family, must be important if everyone's here. I hear Hermione angrily apologizing for my lateness.

"Honestly! You'd think that 8 hours sleep would be enough, but no not for Ron, He'd sleep 24/7 if he found a way!"

I sneak up behind her and place my arms around her while murmuring in her ear

"And where would I find the time to eat food and snog you?"

She turns quickly in my arms and gives me a look that could kill, walked to the table muttering something like 'About time' 'So inappropriate'.

I just shrug and sit down next to Harry at the table, he was looking nervous and elated at the same time. I looked at him, bemused at his contradicting emotions and asked,

"You alright mate? Look a bit…pale"

He turned to me with slightly widened eyes, as if he just noticed I was here.

"Oh…Hello…I'm, I'm fine just tired…yeah" He forced a yawn and quickly turned away from me 'okay…' I murmured and then faced the table to see a plate loaded up with bacon, eggs…just everything I've been dreaming of…literally. I was just about to dig in when Ginny rose from her seat and clinked her fork to her glass. When everybody carried on what they were doing, she ditched the glass and used her voice.

"HEY!"

Everybody silenced at once, all eyes were on Ginny. She retracted slightly, surprised by the many pairs of eyes on her. I turned my gaze to Harry, who was becoming redder by the second. I have a bad feeling about this.

"We're engaged! We're getting married!"

I don't know who said it, but somebody certainly did say it. An eruption of 'Congratulations' and 'I knew it' 's filled the room. I felt someone nudge my arm rather forcibly. "Oi! What was that for" I look up to see that my attacker was Hermione, and she was looking at me as if I should do something. I was about to say 'What?' when I realized I am the only one in the room who hasn't said anything to the newly engaged couple. It is suddenly very silent in the usually noisy house. I clear my throat awkwardly.

"Erm yeah…congratulations" I said with a small smile. As soon as I said that, my family immediately returns to congratulating.

After a few hours, my brothers and their wives leave The Burrow for work or to pick up the kids. I'm the last Weasley child still living at home, surprise, surprise. I like to think that I'm staying for Mum. She hates the emptiness of the house since the rest of my brothers and sister gone, especially with Fred…It has been just over a year since the war, and it still hurts to think about him, but I'm getting better, we all are.

Mum insisted that Harry and Ginny stay the night to 'discuss wedding plans', sounds like tons of fun. It's not that I'm not happy for them it's just…I really don't know. Something makes me jealous that they are living together and now engaged, I don't know why, it just does. I sat there, thoroughly bored, as my Mum, sister and girlfriend 'ooo' and 'ah' at things in one of the many books my Mum found in the attic. Harry was just taking it all in, nodding when he was being spoken to, obviously not knowing what he was agreeing to. I announce that I'm going to sleep, nobody really noticing, and head upstairs.

I just about pulled my pj pants on when Hermione came in.

"What was wrong with you today?" She asked, already dressed in her nightwear and climbing into bed.

"Nothing" I muttered looking away.

"Ron. I know that you are lying" I looked at her and she had this look on her face that said 'you will tell me or else'. I climb into bed.

"It's nothing, really... ("Ronald.") It's just that…Harry and Ginny are moving so fast…and, and we haven't really taken any big steps in our relationship, and soon you'll realize that it's going nowhere and go off with someone who deserves you"

*Whack* "Ouch!"

"Don't you ever say that! You need to get this idea of me leaving you for someone 'better' out of your head. You do deserve me, understand? And we have taken big steps in our relationship. Even before we were official! We have been through a lot with each other, and we are still together after it all. Don't feel pressured into doing anything you're not ready for, just because Harry and Ginny have taken those steps, doesn't mean we have to yet."

I kissed her, what else could I have done? What do you say back to that?

Just when the kiss was heating up, someone burst through the door.

"Anybody heard of knocking?" I yelled at the intruder, which was Ginny. This was the problem at living at your parents' house. Not a moment free where I can snog my girlfriend.

"Well hello to you too my dear brother" She retorted back sarcastically. "I was just wondering if you two want to go Diagon Ally tomorrow to look at some wedding stuff"

"And this couldn't wait till the morning?"

"Nope" and she left the room.


	2. I'll Ask Hermione To Marry Me Tonight

Hello! Thanks for reading my story, it's my first time writing a Ron/Hermione fanfic, the only other one I've done is a Connor/Abby and as a reviewer kindly pointed out, it was pretty much the episode with a couple extra sentences added in. Ah well I tried. Hopefully this story will fair better. Thank you to the amazing people who reviewed the first Chapter!

**super16simone**** – **Thanks for the review! I hope that this chapter also amuses you! =]

**kittyatza**** – **I hope so too! I have a vague idea of the plot, and I will probably get better at writing each chapter as I go, so progress is likely =]

**Disclaimer – **Unfortunately my name is not J.K Rowling and I am not the millionaire author of the amazing Harry Potter books. Fanfiction will have to do for me.

Chapter 2

I wake up the next morning, which is unusual, because I would have normally been shouted out of bed or dragged out. But on the rare occasion that I wake up before Hermione, I take this opportunity to just, well, take her in. It might sound weird and sappy but after all the danger we've been through in our lives, you are grateful that you are still alive and the person lying next to you is safe, not worrying about a snatcher or a Death Eater finding us in the tent we lived in for a year, or if anybody at home is injured.

I lightly stroke her hair while she sleeps, thinking how the hell did I manage to get her to be mine. I wonder that all the time, but as she keeps on telling me '_Will you get it out of your stupid head that I'm going to leave you for some Quidditch player! I __**want**__ to be with you!_' Still, it amazes me. Her eyes flutter open and then focus on me

"You're awake?" She sits up a little and looks at the time.

"Always the tone of surprise" I cheekily said, my trademark smile spreading across my face. She smiled back and leaned in for a morning kiss when someone knocked on the door…shocker. I shook my head at Hermione telling her to ignore it but she was already at the door and greeting whoever it was.

"Ok, we'll be ready in about 20 minutes" was all I heard. I groan as Hermione hits me on the head with a pillow. "Come on, Ron. We're going to Diagon Ally in 20 minutes, so get moving!"

Well this is going to be a fun day…

-x-

One by one we climbed into the fireplace with Floo Powder clutched in our hands, then shouting ("_Cleary, Harry!"_) 'Diagon Ally' then disappearing up the chimney and reappearing in the streets of Diagon Ally. Ginny immediately starts listing the things she wants to do today, nothing that sounds exciting to me yet- what was that, cake? Maybe the day won't be at a total loss then. So my Mum, Ginny and Hermione set off enthusiastically while Harry and I started at a leisurely pace behind them.

"You didn't tell me you were going to ask her" I suddenly said, quite surprised that I just blurted that out.

"What?" Harry looked quite confused "Asked who what?" I gave him a 'seriously?' look and he understood. "Oh, that. Um well I didn't really plan it at all; I decided to do it when I saw the engagement ring at a shop, and I brought it, then went to Ginny and just…asked her"

"Wow. That was spontaneous." I could never do something like that, because if I did that everything that could go wrong would. But of course it would work out for Harry, it always does.

"Yeah, I guess it was…so when are you going to ask Hermione then?" I almost choked on my imaginary drink.

"Err I err don't know, I mean um we haven't even moved into a house together yet and yeah…" He patted my back and said "Well get going then! Don't tell me it's going to be another 7 years until you get married, it took you that long to get together!" he laughed and answered to Ginny's call to look at cufflinks. I looked at Hermione, she was looking intently at the wedding dresses, feeling the fabric of some and even lifting one off the rack to hold it against her.

"So you are going to make her a beautiful bride? Oh I knew you ask her soon!" I got pulled into a bone crushing hug that can only be from my mother. "M-mum, let g-go!" I spluttered, and she released me, still grinning ear to ear. "Mum, I didn't say that I was-" but she turned around still grinning and walked away.

"That's it." I muttered to myself. I left the shop and headed for a certain Jewelers. I have no choice…I'll ask Hermione to marry me. And I'll do it tonight. 

Review please! I'd love to hear your feedback, and what you think will happen! =]


End file.
